


amity's blight

by k0777



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Summary: there's not enough of these
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, amity/emira blight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	amity's blight

Uh Emira", Amity called rather weakly as she stood in her older sister's doorway. "What's wrong mittens",

Emira asked her tone full of concern. Taking that as an invitation, the younger girl stepped in the room

shutting the door behind her. "I have a question but before I ask you have to promise not to make to big of

a deal out of it or tell Edric" She solemnly nodded giving a gentle but encouraging smile. "H h h how do you

know if you have a crush", she asked, her tone uncharacteristically shy and a bit scared, though fortunately

this was nothing new for Emira sensing what her sister needed immediately wordlessly gathered the

younger witch in her arms in a gentle but proud and reassuring hug. They then spent the next thirty

minutes or so discussing how Amity felt all the while she was nestled in her sister's safe embrace.


End file.
